Sanctuary of Isachul
| governance = Grand Synod | structure = | leader/moderator = High Priest | leader = Tyler Rutherford | director = | fellowships = | associations = | area = Worldwide | headquarters = Bolaris, Apache, Sierra | founder = John Casingden | founded_date = October 31, 1822 | founded_place = , , Brazoria | separated_from = | parent = | merger = | separations = Refuge of Baahgul | hospitals = | nursing_homes = | aid = | congregations = | members = 11.7 million adherents | ministers = | missionaries = | temples = 32 temples 2,254 churches | primary_schools = 11 | secondary_schools = 3 | tax_status = Exempt | tertiary = | other_names = Sanctuary, SOI | website = | footnotes = }} The Sanctuary of Isachul, also known simply as the Sanctuary and abbreviated as the SOI, is the largest Canaanite church, and is based in Bolaris, Apache, Sierra. The Sanctuary is the direct successor to the original Sanctuary created by John Casingden, the founder of the Canaanite religion, and is headed by the High Priest, alongside the Grand Synod. The modern Sanctuary places heavy emphasis on the worship of Isachul aspect of , and explicitly teach that the Baahgul aspect is inherently evil and dangerous. The early Sanctuary under the leadership of Casingden taught a dualistic view on God, suggesting both aspects were good in their own right, and the nature of Baahgul is chaotic, but not necessarily evil. The 1833 Council of Bolaris, the meeting responsible for the foundation of the Sanctuary's contemporary doctrines and traditions, shifted sharply towards designating Isachul as absolute good and Baahgul as absolute evil. The Sanctuary maintains that it alone has the authority to interpret the Holy Books of Canaanism, and designates primacy to the Holy Writ of Isachul over the Apocrypha of Baahgul using the Standard Canaanite Version. Early Sanctionists who disagreed with and rejected the Council of Bolaris formed the Refuge of Baahgul (resulting in the Schism) who not only viewed Baahgul as good, but the main aspect of God to worship. As a result of its position and belief that it alone is the sole arbiter and legitimate authority on the Canaanite faith, the Sanctuary regards all other organizations and bodies which are not in communion with the High Priest as heretical and apostate. Like all other Canaanite denominations, the Sanctuary upholds the Five Rites: Kalfal ( of oil or perfume), Pushar ( ), Taagli ( burning), Ischalaa (sun dance), and Itisha (sacred dance). In addition, it upholds the power of prayer, meditation, and seances, as well as the concepts of (not to be confused with ordained priests) and end-time . The Sanctuary teaches the Great Equilibrium is the ultimate goal for humanity's salvation, and will only occur if enough souls are rejoined with Isachul, lest God regress into Baahgul and lead to an age of destruction and suffering. Organization High Priest and the Grand Synod Standard Catechism Divisions, branches, and wards Affiliated organizations Bashul's Fleet Spiritual Guidance Administration Foundation for Religious Tolerance and Acceptance Membership Doctrine Isachul and Baahgul Holy Books Eschatology History Controversy Allegations of religious abuse Bloodletting Public and humanitarian services Education Hospitals Volunteer associations See also *Canaanism *Religion in Sierra Category:Canaanism Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Religions